<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You suck by shahondin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932087">You suck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin'>shahondin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests from you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hwa is a witch, Joong is a vampire, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not Beta Read, Vampires, Witches, lol, neighbors to lovers, they dislike each other for no reason, they live in a forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong and Seonghwa dislike each other for no good reason. That is until an incident takes down the fence between them. Quite literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests from you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwaseong/gifts">seonghwaseong</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Seonghwaseong! <br/>I'm sorry in advance... I kinda took the prompt you gave me, ran away and turned it into this haha. I hope you still like it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have fun reading this short oneshot! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa stares out of the window, his eyebrows knitted together as his eyes are focused on his garden. Usually, his plants would come to life around this time of the day, stretching their stems upwards towards the stars that will soon be visible. Today, however, his precious babies lay on the ground, unmoving and unblooming. They’re trampled.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes, just for a small moment, and counts to ten. Several deep breaths later, Seonghwa opens his eyes again and sighs. Nope, his plants are still ruined. He has no other choice but go outside to check if the damage spreads further so he puts on his pale rose cardigan - it’s fluffy and warm, his favorite - and shoves his feet in his garden slippers. The cold autumn air hits his face as soon as he steps over the threshold, the charms in the hallway unfortunately too weak to warm his garden as well. </p>
<p>Crouching down where a rather large patch of plants was trampled, Seonghwa gently strokes his fingers over the leaves and closed blossoms. His eyes follow the line of destruction that went through his garden until he sees the fence separating his grounds from his neighbor’s. It looks like someone climbed over said fence and jumped right into his fairy lilies. Of course. He should have known. </p>
<p>See, Seonghwa is kind and gentle, he’s careful and soft spoken, doesn’t hold grudges and helps others whenever he can. He spends his days tending to his plants and makes salves for healing purposes, using those plants as well as stardust he collects every full moon. </p>
<p>However, his loved peace and quiet is regularly interrupted by his damn neighbor - an arrogant bloodsucker that moved into the house next to his cottage around 4 months ago. There are plenty of abandoned huts scattered over the forest so why did Mr. Pointy-Teeth feel the need to choose the one right next to Seonghwa? </p>
<p>First, the bloody boy complained about his carnivorous plants because apparently they grew too close to the other’s house and he felt threatened when those lovely creatures wanted to play. So Seonghwa shot his new neighbor a friendly smile, dug the plants out and searched for a good spot closer to his own four walls. </p>
<p>Then, that guy walked through his garden and kicked - <i>kicked</i> - one of his humming stones across the yard. Next he started to listen to loud music in the middle of the night when Seonghwa tried to sing for the sprouts. </p>
<p>Seonghwa tried to solve these problems like the civilized witch he is: He knocked on his neighbor’s door one evening and tried to talk to him, only to earn a scoff and a closed door to his face. </p>
<p>The fence was only a desperate solution to at least try and keep the bloodsucker away from his garden. It worked fine. Until tonight. </p>
<p>Scowling, Seonghwa stands at the fence and takes a closer look. There is dirt on both sides of a few wooden planks as well as shoe prints that lead right from the door to the fence and over into Seonghwa’s garden. </p>
<p>There is still no light in the other house so the pale guy must still be asleep. That’s okay. Seonghwa is patient. He tends to the plants that were spared from the vampire living next door and then sits down at the small bench under his window. </p>
<p>He waits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life is great. </p>
<p>Ever since Hongjoong moved out of the busy town and found a small but cozy hut to live in, his creativity came back in full force. He hasn’t been that productive in at least three decades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His boss is more than satisfied with the tracks he produces, the artists supposed to sing those songs are more than happy to do so, his Soundcloud profile is a single richer than a few months ago and he even got a few commissions on the side. </p>
<p>Life is great.</p>
<p>Well, except for his stupid neighbor. </p>
<p>Hongjoong really tried his best to befriend the young man living next to him. He showed interest in the other’s plants and came over for some friendly visits. At first, the other seemed really nice and welcoming - one of the reason Hongjoong chose this house. Though, that facade soon dropped and the witch showed his true face. That guy is aloof, thinks he’s someone better than Hongjoong and he tries to kill him. Hongjoong’s sure. For now, the witch still tries to do so with daggers in his eyes only, but he is convinced that soon enough the other will grab a real weapon and try to put an end to Hongjoong. </p>
<p>His neighbor looks so soft and harmless in his endearing oversized clothing and lovely pastel colors. Hongjoong shivers under his sheets. Oh, how looks can be misleading. </p>
<p>Hongjoong lazily rolls out of his bed and rolls his head to loosen his muscles a bit. He pulls open his heavy curtains and watches the trees gently sway with the wind. The night is calm. Perfect.</p>
<p>With a smile on his face, Hongjoong goes downstairs and grabs a blood pack from the fridge to empty it in a mug. He’s about to take a sip when someone knocks on his door. </p>
<p>Hongjoong stills and tilts his head in confusion, placing his mug down absentmindedly. Yunho is not supposed to come over and collect the new flash drive for the company for another few days and Yeosang is on vacation somewhere in Russia. </p>
<p>Ah, it’s the witch, Hongjoong has to note as soon as he pulls open his door. The guy’s eyebrows are furrowed and his jaw is clenched. </p>
<p>“How can I help you this fine night?” Hongjoong gives his best to smile but he’s pretty sure his grimace doesn’t fool anyone. He’s really not in the mood to listen to whatever bullshit his neighbor has to say before he even had the chance to eat breakfast. </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you could apologize and leave me alone?” The witch’s voice skyrockets in hysteria, causing Hongjoong to snort.</p>
<p>“You want me to talk to you <i>and</i> leave you alone? Can’t you decide on one thing?” </p>
<p>Oh, that wasn’t the right thing to say, seeing as the witch opens his mouth and looks utterly offended. </p>
<p>“If you don’t want anything else, I will go back inside now. Have a nice night.” Hongjoong smirks and closes the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another night, another rising moon, another disaster in his garden.</p>
<p>What did Seonghwa do to deserve this?</p>
<p>This time, not only a new beaten track was trampled in his bed of moonlit cosmos, but also one of his windows was forcefully opened. That’s not the worst, though.</p>
<p>His jars are gone. Stardust he painstakingly collected over the course of these last months… gone. He was supposed to make a new batch of salve this tomorrow night…</p>
<p>Seonghwa stomps out of his house, not caring to close the door and walks over to the vampire’s house. He knocks and doesn’t stop until the sleepy bloodsucker opens the door with a frown on his face. “Wha--”</p>
<p>“Give them back.” His voice is icy, his face blank. </p>
<p>“Wha--” His neighbor starts once more but is cut off by Seonghwa again. </p>
<p>“Stop playing dumb and give my jars back!”</p>
<p>“What jars?” Oh, he has the galls to pretend to not know anything? Seonghwa takes a deep breath and glares at the smaller male in front of him.</p>
<p>“You’ve got one hour to return them. If not, you better sleep with both eyes open.”</p>
<p>The shocked expression on his neighbor’s face is the last thing Seonghwa sees before he slams the door in his face. Ha, now the guy knows how that feels like. </p>
<p>Seonghwa makes his way back and is about to enter his house when a shout makes him stop.</p>
<p>“Give them back!”</p>
<p>Taking a few steps back, Seonghwa turns his head to look at his neighbor in confusion. “Wha--”</p>
<p>“Give. Them. Back.” The vampire steps close to the fence separating them with each word. Seonghwa is only intimidated by the dimly glowing eyes for a second. He crosses his garden and faces his neighbor nose to nose. A small smile plays on his lips when he notices the vampire has to look up.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, huh? You should return my jars and not complain about whatever you misplaced in that house of yours.” Seonghwa says with an even voice.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about your damn jars!” The vampire hisses, his sharp fangs showing. Were his eyes this red a second ago? “This is a dangerous joke you’re playing, witch.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa freezes when the vampire grabs him by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t--”</p>
<p>“Give back my blood bags.” His neighbor’s voice cuts through the cool air like a knife. He gulps. What the heck is going on? Seonghwa wants to take a step back, twist in the vampire’s firm hold until he’s freed but he doesn’t move at all. He can’t.</p>
<p>The vampire’s grip tightens and Seonghwa feels like a helpless deer unmoving in front of a wolf with bared teeth.</p>
<p>The vampire leans closer, eyes unblinking, and Seonghwa leans back as far as he can until a crack disturbes the quiet of the forest.</p>
<p>Pain shoots up Seonghwa’s spine as his back meets the ground beneath him. He opens his mouth to shout but the air leaves his lungs when a heavy body falls on top of him. Wincing at the feeling of wood digging between his ribs, Seonghwa pries his eyes open.</p>
<p>One second, he sees the vampire's red eyes unspeakable close to his face, feels him taking in harsh breaths as his pupils dilate. The next second, the other male is gone and a door falls shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong struggles for air even though he doesn’t need to breathe to survive. Scratch that, he desperately needs to get fresh air right now or he’ll turn insane. Whatever he does, though, he can’t get rid of the intoxingly sweet scent of the witch’s blood.</p>
<p>He’s left without blood for the entire night, too scared to go outside again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seonghwa doesn’t sleep. He sits by his window and observes his neighbor’s house even when the sun is high. He can’t help but worry about the vampire --- Hongjoong. Somehow it doesn’t feel right not to use the other’s proper name anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s weak. His throat feels parched and his lips crack open because of the dryness. </p>
<p>Hopefully, Yunho will come over soon and bring help.</p>
<p>That is, if he doesn’t forget to collect Hongjoong’s work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s quiet but Seonghwa is still able to pick up the sound of his door being opened. Holding his breath, Seonghwa carefully crouches down and leans forward to peak around the corner. At first, he sees a pale hand, long fingers that curl into the wood of his door. Then a mop of dark brown hair that’s long enough to conceal most of the intruder’s face. Yet not all of it. </p>
<p>Seonghwa makes out sunken cheeks and a greenish sheen on the other’s skin. He looks sick. </p>
<p>Opting to wait, Seonghwa remains hidden and watches the stranger stumble into his house and look around. He passes Seonghwa without noticing him and makes his way into the kitchen at the end of the hall.</p>
<p>Sneaking after him, Seonghwa curiously observes the stranger pulling open all of his cabinets. He rummages through the contents neatly stored inside and whines lowly under his breath.</p>
<p>The stranger slows down, his hands shaking as he pulls open the last drawer. He whimpers a sound that runs right into Seonghwa’s heart. </p>
<p>“Are you hurting?” Seonghwa can’t help but ask. The stranger whips around with panic written on his face, causing Seonghwa to hold up both hands. “Calm down, I am no threat to you.”</p>
<p>The stranger sinks to the floor as if whatever strength he had mustered to break in left him. “Hurts…” </p>
<p>“Can I take a look?” Seonghwa takes a few careful steps closer. The stranger holds up his left arm, revealing a huge bite wound. The bite of a werewolf.</p>
<p>Seonghwa loses no time and runs upstairs to get a small jar of healing salve he keeps under his pillow and cleans the wound before treating it appropriately. </p>
<p>“Can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong feels like he’s ripped open and shredded into small pieces, he’s laying in desert sand that sucks the last bit of blood out of his body, draining him completely. </p>
<p>He’s cold. So cold. </p>
<p>“Hongjoong…” The voice is quiet and far away. Yet the sound of it lets a warm shudder run through Hongjoong’s veins. It’s a lovely voice.</p>
<p>“Open up your mouth, will you?”</p>
<p>How could he not when that soothing voice asks him to?</p>
<p>Suddenly there’s warm liquid entering his mouth. He lets it drip on his tongue and gulps it down. The process repeats.</p>
<p>“Can you stop smiling like that and finally open your eyes?” The voice has an amused tint to it. </p>
<p>Hongjoong gulps down one last time and finally opens his eyes. He blinks. Once. Twice.</p>
<p>“Seonghwa?”</p>
<p>The witch rolls his eyes as he binds a bandage around his wrist. </p>
<p>Did he just <i>feed</i> Hongjoong? His confusion must be apparent on his face because Seonghwa chuckles and starts to explain what happened.</p>
<p>Someone called Mingi broke into his and the witch’s house as he searched for stuff to help him overcome the pain of being recently turned. The werewolf is currently resting in Seonghwa’s bed, fast asleep after proper treatment and a home cooked meal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t repair the fence. On the contrary, they take it down and use the planks for a bonfire in front of Hongjoong’s house. </p>
<p>Seonghwa can’t tell when it started. Maybe when he came over to look after the vampire in the days following the incident with Mingi. Maybe when Hongjoong came over one night with a basket full of empty jars he brought from the city. Perhaps it was when they exchanged earnest smiles. Or it might have been the shy glances Hongjoong started to regard Seonghwa with when he thought the witch wasn’t looking.</p>
<p>It’s actually not that important when it started. Seonghwa couldn’t care less now that he’s sitting on his couch, leaning onto the vampire who’s currently working on his laptop. He pulls the fluffy blanket higher and closes his eyes in content. </p>
<p>Hongjoong kind of moved in, leaving his own hut available for Mingi who is no longer able to stand large groups of humans around him. They spend most of their nights like this - Hongjoong working on his music and Seonghwa joining him in the living room once he finishes his own chores. </p>
<p>“Wanna go to bed?” Hongjoong threads his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair. “It’s almost morning.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa hums in agreement but makes no move to stand up.</p>
<p>Hongjoong chuckles as he sits up properly so Seonghwa’s head slips off his shoulder with a whine. “You baby.”</p>
<p>“Stupid bloodsucker.” Seonghwa murmurs under his breath and glares at the other with bleary eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m <i>your</i> stupid bloodsucker.” Hongjoong wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, making Seonghwa whine again. “Come on.” </p>
<p>Seonghwa is pulled up from the couch and into Hongjoong’s arms. They stay in the middle of the living room, hugging and gently swaying to an unheard melody. With a yawn, Seonghwa presses his face to Hongjoong’s neck.</p>
<p>Life is great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like what you read? Let me know! Kudos make me smile in the morning and comments make me power through a hard day 💕</p>
<p>You can find me on Twitter @neomuyoo !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>